


Рядом с ним

by zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Пес/Бриенна. "Рядом с ним она еще хрупкая и изящная".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом с ним

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [With him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955934) by [darkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling)



Рядом с ним она кажется себе хрупкой и изящной. Конечно, он выше ее и шире в плечах, но совсем ненамного; стоя бок о бок, они, скорее, выглядят как два существа одинаковой породы, потомки гигантов. Но Бриенна привыкла к тому, что все вокруг меньше, чем она, слабее, грациознее, она привыкла глядеть сверху вниз. Когда Сандор смотрит ей прямо в лицо, кажется, что он возвышается над ней.

Рядом с ним она не кажется себе уродливой. Когда они въезжают в очередную деревню, именно на него крестьяне смотрят с ужасом и отвращением. Легко быть некрасивой женщиной со шрамом на щеке, если рядом с тобой едет человек, у которого нет половины лица. Сам Сандор никогда не думает о том, как она выглядит, она ни разу не прочла в его глазах: «До чего же страшная баба», он, скорее, смотрит на нее с равнодушием. Вот лес. Вот лошадь. Вот Бриенна.

Рядом с ним она чувствует себя женщиной. Он не называет ее «миледи», не пытается помочь ей, подать ей руку, уберечь от опасности. Когда нужно передвинуть что-то тяжелое, он ждет от нее помощи. Когда на них нападают, они сражаются вместе. Когда остается последний кусок оленины, они делят его пополам. И, должно быть, это полное безразличие к тому, что у нее в штанах, заставляет ее думать: «Я женщина. Он мужчина. Мы спим рядом».

Рядом с ним она чувствует себя счастливой. «Больно было?» - спрашивает он и целует ее в шею. «До свадьбы заживет», - отвечает она, и тут наконец понимает смысл этой поговорки. Она начинает смеяться, он к ней присоединяется, и они некоторое время лежат рядом и хохочут: огромные уродливые люди, одни в заснеженном лесу.

Рядом с ним она чувствует себя собой.


End file.
